megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dealer
The criminal organization serves as the primary antagonist of Mega Man Star Force 3. Led by the wicked crime lord and former scientist Mr. King, their main objective is largely based around harnessing the power of Meteor G, by corrupting Wizards using Noise Cards. The defeat of the Wizards will result in the release of Crimson, which is then harvested to further their goal. The King Foundation was a front for '''Dealer '''run by their leader Mr. King. Story Although introduced in the third game, it is known that Dealer has been working for at least some years prior to the third game's timeline. As revealed by Queen Tia and Jack, its leader, Mr. King, who is also a public figure due to the well-known King Foundation that serves as an orphanage. Its true colors were, however, far more malevolent and the institution was in fact a facade, for it in fact served to raise and use potential henchmen for Mr. King, which were mostly children and were sent out in numerous missions, from which it is known that nobody ever returned alive, except Tia and Jack. Mr. King was approached by Heartless, a brilliant scientist who supported him on most of his goals serving as his right-hand woman, along with a new member, Joker. A.C. Eos was also a known member and had a relationship with Tia. He however became disgusted at the organization and left. During this time Mr. King came into the possession of Mu Technology. With the new advancements in technology with Wizards, a side-effect born from it, was Noise akin to a Bug-like phenomenon that could cause potent harm to modern technology, however, although Wizards were constantly releasing Noise, it was in small quantities that were harmless. Dealer made use of special technology that could amplify such Noise within Wizards and turn them into a frenzy and unrestrained state. This was part of their plans for when such Wizards fought to their limits, they would release Crimson, a clustered form of Noise that was much more dangerous than regular Noise. Mr. King would thus order his men to turn Wizards into Noise Wizards and wreak havoc amongst the population, so they would release Crimson that would be harvested for their plans, which was to control Meteor G, a large asteroid that was a pure concentration of Noise, that was approaching Earth, which if it crashlanded could cause serious harm to the whole planet, and therefore if they could control it, they could have Earth in their hands. To corrupt Wizards and harvest Crimson, Tia and Jack were sent into Echo Ridge and posed as a new teacher and student, respectively. This allowed them to sneak undetected while infecting wizards, for Mega Man to fight and defeat to harvest Crimson. The first known Wizard to be infected was, who became Spade Magnes, a fearsome Wizard with magnetic powers who controlled a school-made rocket that could do serious harm to Echo Ridge, but was defeated by Mega Man and its Crimson was harvested. Later on at WGB Studios, Jack and Tia would use a Noise Card on Bud Bison, who had Taurus within him and caused Taurus Fire to emerge on a rampage. Mega Man defeated him, and Taurus became Bud's Wizard. Not content with only this, Jack infected Ice, who became Diamond Ice, who could freeze things, even in the real world. Mega Man had defeated her, but once more, the Crimson from the battle was collected by Dealer. On a trip to Alohaha, by Echo Ridge's school. Tia and Jack met and infected the place's guardian, Strong, a powerful Wizard who was also in change of the EM Environmental System, becoming Club Strong, a large and violent Wizard who was causing severe malfunctioning into the System. It was defeated by Mega Man and its Crimson harvested by the siblings. This time, however, Mega Man followed its lead towards them and the both Tia and Jack revealed their true identities and that of their partners Virgo and Corvus. Jack who EM Wave Changes into Jack Corvus fights Mega Man, leaving him exhausted, then Joker, a member of Dealer appears and reports orders from Mr. King for the two of them to retreat and not fight Mega Man yet. Luna appears looking for Geo, but unfortunately for her and the others, Joker uses his signature attack on her (Dread Laser) and deletes her, spreading her EM Waves around. Mega Man, upon instruction from Ace, is told that Luna can be brought back if her fragments are collected, which he does. However, Tia was leading a full-assault attack on WAZA, using a large army of Omega-Xis clones. Mega Man along the Satella Police were capable of buying enough time, for the Noise Jammer to be activated and wipe the clones. Seeing her attack failed, Tia decides to attack herself and becomes Queen Virgo, fighting Ace who EM Wave Changes into Acid Ace. However, the procedure is as different as lethal in Ace's cases, which puts a great strain on him, which forces him to change back into human form, while revealing his past and that he wants Tia to leave the organization. Mega Man fights and defeats Queen Virgo and she's arrested. Upon knowing of this, her brother Jack, becomes furious, and not only disobeys Mr. King but orchestrates a full assault of his own at Echo Ridge by using a large amount of Noise and Noised Wizards. Jack becomes Jack Corvus and leads the attack, and is stalled briefly by Wolf Woods. Mega Man and Rogue cooperate for a brief time, before Rogue battles Mega Man and is defeated. Mega Man along Luna and the rest, try to reason with Jack, but to no avail, forcing Mega Man to fight and defeat Jack Corvus. After that, Mega Man began looking for clues regarding the Noise Wizards and Dealer. However, Joker appears and corrupts Acid Ace, who turns into Black Acid Ace. Mega Man fights him before Ace returns to normal from exhaustion. With more than enough power to control Meteor G, Mr. King decides to unleash its power, trapping areas such as WGB Studios and WAZA HQ into colossal clusters of Noise. After this attack and with little time to spare, Satella Police decides to raid Dealer's Base, and find out it is a massive Crimson Factory. They reach the base's main room, but Joker controls Ace once more and uses him to attack Mega Man. He regains his senses but knocks Mega Man out and proceeds to fight himself. Mega Man regains consciousness and follows and finds Ace defeated. Mr. King then reveals Joker is in fact his Wizard and turns him into Dread Joker. Mega Man fights and defeats him, but Tia and Jack appear as well and confront Mr. King. He orders Dread Joker to self-destruct while he leaves. However, Ace turns into Acid Ace and can limit the explosion by sacrificing himself, before telling Tia he still loves her. During this time, Heartless reveals herself as a spy for WAZA. Heartless would send Mega Man the location of Dealer's Orbital Base from where they were controlling Meteor G and eventually reveals Meteor G is being stalled by her and Kelvin Stelar, Geo's father. Tia and Jack appear and openly betray Mr. King, but he traps them using wave ringouts that prevent them from moving or EM Wave Changing. Heartless however betrays Mr. King and unleashes Noise upon Mr. King, seemingly killing him. Tia and Jack free themselves, and then set Meteor G in course to back to Earth, which would destroy all technology and 80% of human population, as their revenge for their past, as they reveal they were the princess and prince of a nation with high EM Wave Development, but was caught in war by neighbor nations that wanted it for themselves, and later were recruited by Mr. King. By this time, Dealer mostly cease to function as an organization, as Tia and Jack act by their own agenda, Heartless was in fact a WAZA spy, Joker was deleted and Mr. King was believed dead. All of those events and the fact that Mal Wizards that worked for Dealer were rejoiced by their achievements but demoralized by the loss of their leaders and their disapproval of following Jack and Tia, effectively sparked the end of Dealer as a group, but not of their actions, as Meteor G was still a threat to Earth, but thanks to Heartless and Kelvin, they could stall the asteroid from 12 hours to 24 hours before impact. This gave more than enough time for WAZA to prepare a counter-measure and send Mega Man into Meteor G, as he was highly resistant to Noise and was the only one capable of doing so. Inside Meteor G, Mega Man fights copies of previously Noised Wizards such as Spade Magnes, Diamond Ice and Club Strong, but they were all defeated. Mega Man encounters Tia and Jack, and also defeats them in their EM Wave Forms. Upon trying to reason with them Jack, sympathizes with Mega Man, and talks to his sister out of revenge, as they are in fact doing the same thing they suffered years ago, and they would only destroy instead of create something better. Virgo and Corvus became afraid of imprisonment and turned on their partners, however, they were deleted by Rogue. Mega Man goes towards Meteor G's core where he finds his father. Before they can do something to Meteor G, Mr. King appears alive and as an EM Being. He decides that since Earth could no longer be his, he would rather destroy it. For such purpose, he fuses with Meteor G's core and becomes the monstrous Crimson Dragon, a powerful Crimson beast, who absorbs Kelvin. Mr. King taunts Mega Man that he can't harm his father, but he stands up, and fights by his father's previous request. Mega Man fights and briefly defeats the Crimson Dragon, but the beast still has strength and attacks Mega Man. Mega Man is weakened, but while unconscious, Mega Man meets Ace, who was supposedly deleted along with Joker and the Dealer base, gives a speech to him, and renewed strength, Mega Man stands up and fights the beast. Using the full power of Noise, Mega Man becomes Black Ace or Red Joker (depending on the version), and unleashes a powerful Noise Force Big Bang attack, Black End Galaxy or Red Gaia Eraser, destroying the Crimson Dragon and Meteor G altogether, thus putting a definitive end to both Dealer and their actions for good. Members *Mr. King (Leader/Boss) *Heartless (Mr. King's servant) *Joker (Draws power from Meteor G to become Dread Joker.) *Queen Tia (Wave Changes with her Wizard Virgo to become Queen Virgo.) *Jack (Wave Changes with his Wizard Corvus to become Jack Corvus.) *Spade Magnes and his copy (Magnes, when corrupted by a Noise Card.) *Diamond Ice and her copy (Ice, when corrupted by a Noise Card.) *Club Strong and his copy (Strong, when corrupted by a Noise Card.) Former Members *A.C. Eos (Wave Changes with his Wizard Acid to become Acid Ace.) *Heartless (After revealing her true motive to rescue Kelvin Stelar.) *Queen Tia (After the game's end.) *Jack (After the game's end.) *Spade Magnes (defeated) *Diamond Ice (defeated) *Club Strong (defeated) Trivia *All of the members names are based on suits from a deck of playing cards. Category:Mega Man Star Force series Category:Organizations